Love Bug at the Vamp Bar
by ZenOne
Summary: Edward is working as a bartender on a dark and rainy Friday night. An upset Jasper is pouring his heart out to him just as a brawl breaks out. Will all hell break loose? Or will Edward and his brothers get bitten by the love bug? Lemon


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange**

Title: Love Bug at Vamp Bar

Written for: BuzzKill34

Written By: ZenOne/Zenoneness

Beta: Mesmerizeme/Clairebloom

Rating: M

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sorry, S.M. does.**

Prompt used: One of the Cullen's is working as a bartender on a Friday night. A heartbroken customer is pouring his heart out to him/her when all of the sudden a brawl breaks out.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange, visit the Facebook group: FanFicAholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps!**

**Or check out the C2 on Fanfiction –**

**http:/www . fanfiction . net/community/FicAwesome_Gift_Exchange/81343/**

* * *

Greetings, welcome to Vamp Bar and Club. A place where vampires meet to mix, mingle and drink. Yes, drink. No, not alcohol you amateur, blood. Yes, blood. Isn't that what all vamps drink?

In case you were wondering, no, it's not possible for vampires to get intoxicated; but they are able to drink so much blood *they go into a trance, or stupor, which is what they do when they want to drown out their sorrows. So, please, if you're a vampire in need of a drink, be it for sustenance, or to take away your pain, albeit temporary, be sure to visit Vamp Bar and Club. Its location is hidden deep in the woods of Forks, but for vampires, it'll be easy enough to find.

Meet Edward, the owner and bartender. He'll serve you your poison, be it AB positive, O negative or any other type of blood you prefer; just think up your order and you'll find it in front of you.

How? You ask.

Edward, my friend, can read minds. There is no need to talk when you're around him, but do be careful what you think, because nothing is hidden from him.

This brings us to Emmett, the bars security and bouncer. He monitors the comings and goings of the vampires. He decides who may and may not enter the bar. He can sniff out trouble from a mile away, so be sure to remain in his good graces.

And last, but most definitely not least, we have Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his assistant Jasper Hale. Carlisle is the local surgeon at Forks Hospital while Jasper is the head nurse. Together they make the most charming and unlikely pair, for they have a system getting the blood which Carlisle supplies to Edward's bar.

Carlisle charms and dazzles the humans, while crating up the blood. He claims it's a donation for the Red Cross.

Jasper helps by sending out waves of calm and trust, erasing any doubt the humans may have had about Carlisle's claims.

In the end, the humans are none the wiser, and the vampires who don't kill to sate their thirst, have a place to feed without feeling guilty; a place where they can enjoy the company of other vampires.

Now that you have been briefed on our characters and their settings, I will take you back to a different time, and tell you a tale of how three of our Dear friends, Edward, Emmett and Jasper, found love when they were least expecting it. **- **

It was a dark, rainy Friday night in Forks, darker and rainier than usual, even for this area. The wind was howling and it was freezing outside. The temperature in the bar, however, was always toasty warm, about 80 degrees Fahrenheit; it needed to be that way for the blood to be served and remain warm.

Edward was working that evening, and he sometimes found himself getting bored with the same chores and the same drinkers, night after night. He'd been a vampire for two hundred years now, and he longed for a change, for some sort of excitement.

*Edward had been twenty-four years old when he was changed. Carlisle and Esme had found him shortly after he'd been changed. He had awoken alone, and extremely thirsty. His body did not crave water though. He found that one out quickly. Unfortunately, the two passersby who'd crossed his path also found out his true nature, but it was far too late for them to run off.

Edward had no recollection of anything from his human life except for his age, his name and the intense pain he'd felt from his transformation. It was a pain so intense, he wished he would just die, so it would vanish. He didn't even know who had changed him.

Carlisle had taught him that he didn't need to kill humans to survive, that he had other options. Yes, Carlisle was a rarity for he possessed compassion; he was a vampire who drank animal blood.

He'd learnt to survive this way because he didn't want to kill humans. He had taught Edward everything that he knew about being a vampire, and had taken him under his wing, as his own son.

Now, some may think it hypocritical of Edward to own a bar and serve human blood.

Edward though, looks at it as a public service. At least he knows the vampires who come here have a conscience; they know enough not to kill humans. That and the fact that his brother, for all intents and purposes, Jasper, was unable to adjust to the same 'vegetarian' life style; that alone was enough reason for Edward to open the Vamp Bar.

Jasper and Emmett had come to Carlisle two years after he'd taken in Edward. They were curious about the vegetarian lifestyle, so of course, Carlisle embraced them with open arms. Emmett had adjusted to the new lifestyle quickly, but Jasper had many slip ups. This was when Edward came up with the idea of the Vamp Bar.

Carlisle was reluctant at first, but he soon realized it was the only way to keep his family and clan together. He quickly agreed.

Jasper, having sated his thirst for human blood by the opening of the bar, soon learnt to resist temptation while working as a nurse.

Now, back at the Vamp Bar, Edward, *began scanning the vampire's thoughts for any sign of trouble. He heard Jasper walk through the door and glanced up, gasping from the strength of emotions rolling off him.

Getting a quick read of his thoughts, Edward knew that tonight would be a rough night for Jasper, and thus a rough night for everyone in the bar. Tonight, Jasper's thoughts were consumed with one thing.

_"Maria!" _His mind almost screamed her name.

And when Jasper thought of Maria, that meant only one thing- Jasper's mood would be foul and a lot of complaining would be in stow. Yes, Jasper would sit at the bar complaining, drinking himself into a slushy stupor, causing everyone in the bar to drink themselves into oblivion as well.

Maria was the vampire who had changed Jasper, using him for her own selfish purposes. Jasper had loved her with all his heart but she had left him after he'd fulfilled her wishes. She claimed she never loved him and he was stupid and foolish to believe she ever had. Maria even admitted to saying she was actually in love with another vampire, Riley, whom Jasper had changed, then trained and taken under his wing.

Maria was cruel and never resisted flaunting Riley in front of Jasper. She told him he was lucky she had decided to let him live, instead of killing him as she had originally planned. She considered it a favor, a repayment to him, for helping her create such a large vampire army.

Jasper hadn't seen Maria since she'd left him, but still, he missed her so much it hurt. The fact she had left him after all he'd done for her hurt the most.

For ten years after that, Jasper had been a wandering, lost soul, until he met Emmett

Emmett had befriended him immediately, and the two had set off in search of more of their kind, which brought them to Laurent who told of the Cullen's and their lifestyle. Ecstatic that they had finally found some vampires, who also sought some degree of acceptance and normalcy, they set out in search of the great doctor and his family. Luckily enough for them, they quickly gained acceptance in the arms of Carlisle and his family.

Edward hoped the blood at the bar would be enough for the night of drinking that was bound to ensue. He knew he ought to call Carlisle just in case. Sighing heavily, that is just what Edward did.

Carlisle picked up the phone after the second ring. He answered confidently, "Edward, what can I do for you, son?"

"It's Jasper, he's in one of his moods again and I thought I'd give you the heads up in case our blood supply runs low." Edward answered.

Carlisle sighed sympathetically, "I'll have a shipment for you there before midnight, son. In the mean time, try to keep him and your customers satisfied. We wouldn't want a brawl to break out. I'll see you later," he said before hanging up.

Carlisle, after hearing about what Maria had done to Jasper, had failed to grasp her appeal. He saw her as selfish, heartless and vain but surmised that your first love was always the hardest to get over, to forget.

Carlisle wasn't usually one to pass judgment, at least not out loud anyways, so he kept his opinion mostly to himself. Only Edward knew, and that was out of both their hands. Carlisle sincerely wished all three of his sons would find a mate and happiness, sooner rather than later.

Carlisle began making the arrangements for the midnight delivery of blood to his son's bar.

It had now been two hours since Jasper had entered the bar, and he was still sitting there drinking and complaining. The music in the background was pumping, but only a few vampires were dancing; most of them felt too gloomy and sulky due to Jaspers mood. Emmett had already broken up two fights tonight, and was in doubt it was all down to the negative emotions permeating the air.

It was a good thing Edward's waitresses, Tanya and Kate, were also working tonight, for even with his vampire speed, Edward couldn't have kept up with all the demands of his customers.

"You know what hurts the most about this situation, Edward?" Jasper questioned him.

"What Jasper? Tell me bro." Edward encouraged, even though he already knew the answer, he just didn't have the heart to remind him of that.

"She said she loved me. We made love numerous times, and in the end, she had the nerve to choose him! _I_ made him, _I_ taught him to be what he was, and then in the end, she flaunted him in my face, telling me that I was nothing to her; a mere pawn in her stupid, foolish, selfish little game." Jasper pounded the bar with his fist, leaving in its wake, a small dent in the flawless surface. "When she kissed and fondled him in front of me, I wanted nothing more than to rip off his dick and shove it up his ass. I didn't though. I just walked away, wishing her happiness." He buried his face in his hands. "I still love her Edward, despite what you all may think, and despite what she did to me." Jasper finished his sentence dry sobbing. -

Edward's heart ached for his brother, but at the same time he felt a bit envious of him. At least Jasper has known love. Edward, in his two hundred years of life, had never once felt that feeling. All Edward had known were a few quick one night stands, here and there, spread far apart, like once every ten years, and sometimes even less than that. But Edward had never loved and he bedded only to relieve his tension.

The last person Edward had been intimate with was Tanya, but that was almost thirty years ago. It had been nothing to him or her; nothing special that is. She was just helping him out with a little stress relief. She understood it was a onetime thing, and he was grateful she had *continued working for him. They remained close friends and she had met Demetri shortly after that. The two had hit it off, getting married five years after, and Edward had even been the best man at their wedding.

Looking at his brother, Edward sighed, "Jasper, you'll find someone some day. If Maria was your true mate she would have remained by your side. Face it bro, she wasn't good enough for you. You deserve way better."

Anger coursed through Jasper at Edward's words and he clenched his fists tightly, pulling one of them back as if to punch him. "How dare ….,"

His sentence was left unfinished as a thunderous crashing sound reverberated through the club. It was quickly followed by Emmett bellowing a loud, "What the fuck?"

Edward and Jasper turned around, their situation all but forgotten. What they saw shocked them to their core.

Standing there, right on top of Emmett, was a drop dead gorgeous blonde, a sneer on her face, and a high-heeled boot dug deep in his chest.

_Ugh, _Edward thought disgustedly, taking in her outfit. _A biker vampire only meant more trouble for the bar tonight._

Emmett lay mesmerized, watching the vampire who had smacked him down. He thought she was gorgeous, surreal and sexy as hell. She was one tough cookie. He had only tried to cop a feel of her ass when she entered the club with her friends, only to be knocked onto his back in less than ten seconds flat.

_She's probably a tigress in bed too_, Emmett mused, as he felt his nether regions begin to stir.

"How dare you touch me, you oversized oaf." She leered at him.

The moment those words left her mouth, Emmett knew he had met his match. Finally, a chick that could stand up to him, and it didn't hurt that she was hot.

"Babe, calm down, please. I was just trying to compliment you?" it came out more of a question. Edward had never seen Emmett so flustered before.

Rose's features became hard and she bent down, giving Emmett a nice view of her tits. She plucked him up by the collar and whispered seductively, "Is that so?"

Emmett gulped audibly, resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss her. He nodded his head and suddenly felt himself being lunged into the air. She had thrown him straight towards the bar, where he landed with a large crash at Edward's feet.

"My name is Rosalie, you dumb ass. And don't you dare forget that!" She announced, walking towards him menacingly. Edward and Jasper grabbed their brother, deciding that he had taken enough torture from this Rosalie. They shoved him behind them and glared at her, as if challenging her to try and get through them.

Edward calmly said to her "I think he's learned his lesson. You have humiliated him enough for one night. I suggest you leave now."

Jasper was sending waves of calm to everyone in the room.

"Aw, you guys ruin all the fun. Don't listen to them babe, stay. I'll show you a wicked time." Emmett said, wiggling his eyes at Rosalie suggestively.

Now enraged beyond reason and ignoring Edward's request, Rosalie growled, pushing through Jasper and Edward while trying to reach out and grab Emmett once again.

She was stopped short by the most melodic voice Edward had heard in his life "Rose, honey, calm down. There's no reason for us to start a fight. We're here to let loose, have a good time, and quench our thirst."

Edward looked over to where the voice had come from, and gasped. There stood the most fuckhot vampire he had ever seen. She had a heart shaped face, curves in all the right places, long brown hair which fell all the way down to her waist, and huge dreamy eyes. She was five foot four inches of pure hotness, dressed all in black leather, wearing a mini skirt, boots and jacket. Edward felt his cock spring to life at the sight of her. He wanted to hit that. Fuck, he _NEEDED_ to hit that.

He suddenly realized something was off, he couldn't hear her thoughts. He tried multiple times to pick up something, anything, but still he got nothing, only pure silence.

_Hmm_, he thought. _Well, I suppose I don't care that much, as long as we both end up naked somewhere._

Forgetting Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, Edward walked over towards the knockout biker vamp, and extended his hand. "I'm Edward," he said to her.

She looked him over, her eyes lingering on the obvious bulge in his pants. It twitched in response, as if in greeting. Eventually her eyes met his and she smirked at him, taking his hand in hers. "Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Bella."

It was like a thousand volts of electricity hit them both the minute their hands touched. They gasped and stood there, staring at each other for a moment, both of them mesmerized by the other, before a voice that sounded like tiny bells, broke them out of their trance.

"Bella, what's going on? Oh….Oh, hi, you must be Edward!"

Reluctantly letting go of Bella's hand, and immediately missing her touch, Edward glanced over at the tiny pixie-like vampire who had suddenly appeared.

"How did you know my name?" he asked.

She giggled, "I know a lot of things about you and your family. I can see the future." she announced tapping her head lightly.

Edward grinned widely when she showed him what was in store for him tonight.

"Psst, don't worry about Emmett. Rose is going to fall head over heels for him, right about…now" she whispered while nodding in their direction.

Sure enough, when Edward glanced over at his brother, he saw him and the blonde sucking face.

_Man that was quick, if only Bella and I could be doing that- and soon._ He thought while looking at her luscious pink lips. "Sheesh, would you two get a room," he grumbled out loud.

Emmett grinned at him while hooking his arms under Rose's legs, and picking her up bridal style. "Aw, what's the matter bro? Jealous cause you ain't getting some?" followed by a loud WHACK as Rose smacked him across the back of his head.

"Behave, or you won't be getting any either." She scolded him.

Emmett looked as if someone had just kicked his puppy, before he began apologizing to Rose, whilst whisking her out of the room.

Edward sighed, shaking his head at Emmett's childish behavior, as he swept the club with his eyes in search of Jasper. He found him sitting at the bar, with his back to them, nursing a cup of blood.

"Would you two like a drink?" he questioned the girls politely.

They nodded their heads in unison and Edward gestured towards the bar. Alice led the way while Edward lingered behind, placing his hand on the small of Bella's back as they walked towards the bar.

Alice stopped mid stride when she noticed Jasper. Grinning, she pranced over towards him, and plopped herself into his lap.

To say Jasper was surprised would be the understatement of the year. His facial features went from sad, to surprise, to anger, to amusement in less than three seconds, before they settled on endearment.

"Why hello little lady, and who are you?" he drawled in his southern accent.

"I'm Alice, and you must be Jasper." she beamed up at him.

"Alice." Jasper said her name breathily, testing it out on his tongue.

"Well, howdy ma'am. You certainly know how to make an entrance don't ya now?"

She laughed and wiggled around in his lap trying to get comfortable. Her movements went straight to Jasper's cock and he leaned down and whispered in her ear "If you don't stop that darlin', something of mine will make an entrance."

Alice wriggled around some more and breathed "Please, cowboy. I've been waiting a long time for your entrance." Jasper growled, standing up and taking her with him.

He looked over at Edward and smiled, saying to him, "Remember that earlier conversation we had?"

Edward nodded his head as Jasper continued, "Thanks Edward. I think I've found the 'way better' you were talking about."

He then took off, carrying Alice bridal style. The only thought that was on his mind was getting her somewhere alone and hopefully under him.

Sighing wistfully, Edward glanced down at the beauty beside him and wondered if he too would get lucky tonight. He looked around the club to find it almost empty.

_Hmm, seems like everyone is getting some tonight except me._

It was eleven thirty, and in a half an hour the scheduled delivery from Carlisle was due to arrive.

Bella was curious about this Edward fellow. She had never met a vampire with honey colored eyes. They weren't contacts, she could tell, and besides, he wouldn't need to wear contacts in the presence of other vampires.

As she gazed deep into his eyes, it was almost as if she could see his soul. She felt the most intense longing in her gut. Edward was such a lonely vampire and it pained her that he hadn't found a mate yet. She saw it all in his eyes; and oh, how she longed to ease that pain and erase that longing.

Bella and Rose had scoffed at Alice when she told them that in this club, all three of them would find their destiny. Now, looking over at Edward, Bella realized that perhaps Alice had spoken the truth.

Well, no harm in trying to get laid, she thought as she smiled at Edward.

He smiled at her in return and asked, "What's your poison?"

"O positive." She answered.

He smiled and turned around to grab a glass. She sat there, fascinated by the muscles in his back, before her gaze lowered to his ass, and what a gorgeous ass it was. She began to feel the venom pool in her mouth as she admired him. Suddenly, Bella felt really hot and bothered.

She wanted him, and she wanted him bad. Her only problem was at the rate she was going, she wasn't gonna be getting anything from him this decade.

_Time to up my game _She thought.

"So, Edward, tell me, why aren't your eyes red like the rest of us vampires?"

_What the fuck Bella? _She thought face palming her-self, internally. _Oh, how very sexy. Way_ _to up your game, loser. _

Edward turned around, handing her the glass of blood, and smiled. "I don't drink human blood. I drink animal blood," he explained.

He was getting a little frustrated from being unable to read her thoughts, because although her face looked innocent, her eyes and body screamed, _"Do naughty things to me, please!"_

He leaned over the bar's counter and she leaned over too. Their faces were just mere inches from one and other. Bella raised her eyebrow in question, "What, like you have never drunk human blood?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I've drank human blood before, but not in almost a hundred and fifty years." he answered truthfully.

The bar was now completely empty. He, Tanya, Kate and Bella were the only ones remaining in the establishment.

"Edward." Kate and Tanya said, clearing their throats. He glanced over at them lazily.

"Were done for tonight, so we'll see you tomorrow," they said, bidding him goodnight. They smirked at each other over Edward's obvious entrancement with Bella, leaving them alone in the bar.

After they had left, Bella took a sip of her drink, moaning as it hit the back of her throat. Edward's cock twitched in response. Oh how he wished he could be the one to elicit that moan from her lips. He was glad for the cover of the bar, as he wasn't sure how Bella would have reacted to the sight of his tented jeans.

"So, you don't even feel tempted?" Bella whispered, inching her face even closer to his.

"Hmm?" Edward asked, too entranced with her lips to register the meaning of her question.

Yes, he was tempted, tempted to throw Bella down on the ground and fuck her long, and hard. He wanted those lips, and in more ways than one. He wanted to kiss them, to nip at them, but most of all, he wanted them wrapped around his cock.

"The blood, it doesn't tempt you at all? I mean, you're surrounded by it and yet, you don't drink it." She clarified.

"Nope." he answered honestly.

"Wow. You must have a lot of strength and restraint. It must be _really hard," s_he said, hoping that he would get the double meaning of her words.

_Hard? Why yes, I am hard, thank you for asking. Would you like to help me out a bit? I'm sure we both could enjoy just how hard I really am, _Edward thought wickedly.

"It is extremely hard, especially now," Edward said to Bella. Feeling bold, he grabbed her hand and placed it on the bulge of his jeans. Oh yeah, he understood her alright. He knew the reason behind their word play. Now, was he going to do anything about it?

Bella hoped so. She wanted Edward buried between her legs, taking her to heaven, or wherever it was Vampires went if, and when they died.

Bella smirked at him, rubbing his erection teasingly, "Oh yeah, why is that?" she asked coyly. She was so turned on right now, and if Edward didn't make a move soon, she was going to jump over the bar, close the space between them, rip his clothes off, and fuck his brains out. By the feel of things, she guessed he wouldn't mind one bit.

"Because right now, all I can think of doing, is covering you in blood and licking every inch of your body, before fucking you long and hard," he affirmed, closing the distance between them, and kissing her hard on the lips.

Bella gasped in surprise, then let herself go, kissing Edward back passionately, with need. His words turned her on, igniting an inferno within her, and Bella wanted Edward to do exactly what he had said. Well, not the covered in blood part, although she had to admit, she thought that idea was hot also. Bella liked the fact that Edward had the restraint to refrain from drinking human blood. No, what she wanted was for Edward to fuck her senseless, with that huge cock she had just felt up through his jeans.

She let him know it too. "So then, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and fuck me, Bartender," she breathed between kisses.

Edward growled, dragging her to him from across the bar, and placing her on the counter. He pried open her knees and stood between them, trailing his fingers up her thighs and under her skirt. He smiled up at her when he reached her thong. She was already soaking wet. The moment his fingers brushed up against her clit, Bella hissed, closing her eyes as she bucked her hips trying to relieve the continuous throbbing between her legs.

"Oh, no, this won't do." Edward said to her.

Her eyes flew open in question "What the fuck Edward?" she growled at him in frustration.

He silenced her with a kiss before answering her question "You are wearing way too many clothes, and I don't want you to cum before I see that lovely pussy of yours."

Swoosh. Bella felt her panties getting even more wet, if that was even possible. In an instant, Edward had ripped off her thong and laid her flat on her back. He raised her skirt, taking in the sight before him. He wasted no time burying his head between her thighs, as he began lapping at her juices.

Bella had died, and this was heaven. She was riding a high that was better than blood. It was possibly even better than the high humans got when they were on drugs. The ecstasy she felt was incredible. The things Edward was doing to her should be illegal and yet, she needed more, so much more. She bucked her hips on his face in attempt to appease the need she felt.

Edward was drunk on Bella's essence. He couldn't get enough of her, and it seemed like his jeans were about to bust at the seams. He wanted to free his aching cock so very badly.

The moans escaping her lips were enough to make him cum, especially since he knew that he was the cause of those moans. Her writhing body was driving him insane; he wanted to pound into her with his cock and have her ride him dry.

All in good time, he thought. He was nothing, if not considerate, and that meant always letting the lady cum first.

Bella lay on the bar top, bucking her hips to the pace of Edward's tongue. The pleasure she felt was unreal as it coursed through her veins, setting her entire body on fire. She felt her whole body wind up like a tight coil, threatening to unravel at any moment. That moment came shortly after as Edward inserted two of his fingers in her wet hole, and began pumping while still sucking on her clit.

"Edward!" Bella cried out finally coming undone.

As she came down from her post coital high, Bella felt Edward's hardness press up against her lower leg. He had stopped his administrations after she came, resting his head on her stomach.

The next move was up to her and she knew it. Bella raised her booted leg and placed it on Edward's chest pushing him away from her. He looked at her as if she had killed his puppy, obviously mistaking her actions for rejection.

She hopped off the bar counter and lowered herself to her knees, reaching for his zipper. She looked up at him before whispering, "I just wanted to repay you. You seem to have quite a _large_ problem here. Would you like some help with it, Edward?"

Edward audibly gulped, before nodding his head "Please, angel."

Bella smiled up at him, lowered his zipper, freeing him from the confines of his jeans. She was greeted with quite a sight to behold, and without thinking, she gasped. "You are a God!" She grabbed his cock and encircled it with her hand, causing Edward to moan. Using his pre-cum as a lubricant, she began to slowly, and tantalizingly move her hand up and down his shaft.

Edward watched Bella through heavily lidded eyes. She was the most beautiful, sexy creature he had ever laid eyes on. He wanted her in every way possible, not just for a quick fuck. No, he wanted her for forever; possibly longer. What spell had she cast on him, causing him to feel this way about her so quickly?

She lit a fire inside him, something up until now, he had thought wasn't possible for him. Never in his two hundred years had he felt anything close to what he was feeling for Bella.

He silently prayed to God that she would take him in her mouth, the way he had imagined before.

Somehow, she seemed to hear his prayer because the next thing he knew, he found himself bucking his hips and letting out a low hiss as Bella began to suck, and lick his cock. She took his full length in her mouth, moving slowly up and down as if teasing him. Unable to bear it, Edward grabbed her head and started to set the pace for her.

"Fuck Bella, you don't know how good that feels angel." he whispered to her. She moaned in response and he almost blew his load.

Edward's legs began to shake as he felt his impending orgasm near. He knew he would be ready again in one second flat, but he didn't want this to end here, he wanted his first release of the night to be in its proper place. So pulling her up by her arms, he stood her up straight. He reached over and ripped the rest of her clothes from her body, lowered his head to her chest and began nipping and sucking at her already hard, pink nipples. His eyes were wild with lust as he grabbed Bella by her hips and positioned himself over her entrance.

"Bella I need to be inside you please." He growled.

She nodded her head in acceptance, and Edward, not wasting a second, covered her mouth with his as her rammed himself into her, hard, causing her to whimper in ecstasy.

Bella was sure she was about to spontaneously combust. There was no other explanation for what she was feeling. She nipped and sucked at Edward's neck, as he continued to thrust hard and deep into her core. She noticed he was still wearing his shirt while she was completely naked. She quickly resolved that issue by ripping open his shirt. His chiseled chest held her captivated and she scraped her nails against his nipples.

Edward growled, increasing his pace as he placed his hand between them and began rubbing her clit. Bella began to see stars as she experienced pleasure beyond explanation.

"Edward, fuck." she whimpered.

"Bella, I need you to come with me angel." He whispered in her ear, still thrusting wildly in and out of her while working her clit.

"Oh, I'm gonna….ughhh."

"That's it angel, let go." Edward said to her, pinching her clit as he came.

"EDWARD!" Bella cried out as her orgasm shook her to her core, milking Edward's cock for all it was worth.

"Bella that was…" Edward began, lost for words.

"Amazing," Bella said, completing his sentence for him.

He kissed his angel passionately on the lips for a few seconds, before letting her go.

"Bella, unless you're not opposed to public nudity, you better go hide out in the back. I'm about to get a delivery of blood, and they will be knocking on the door any second now, love." he said to her.

"Okay." she smiled at him.

"Don't make me wait too long, or I'll make it hard for you." She smirked at him when she noticed he was already hard again.

"You wouldn't dare." He said pulling her in for another kiss before letting her go reluctantly.

"Try me, bartender," she whispered, before sauntering off, naked, towards the back of the bar to hide, until Edward's delivery was made.

Edward watched her lustfully until she was out of view, smiling while shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe how things had ended up tonight. Had he and his brothers finally found love? He wondered if they had been bitten by the thing humans call 'the love bug'?

Whatever it was, he was willing to give it a shot, because he definitely wasn't ready to give up Bella yet; he wanted her, forever.


End file.
